Monster
by yousimplycannotdrinktea
Summary: I'm guessing you've all heard about the Bite of '87, and the many theories about who it was. I'm also guessing you've read some from the victim's point of view, or even seen illustrations. Well, this one is from the animatronics' view. All of them-except for the deactivated. Mostly Reborniverse, The Bite Of '87 Fnafiction, with Fem!Bonnie. Oneshot, complete. Please R & R!


**REUPLOAD**

**Mail Box:**

**LOL: Hey, thanks! I'd really like to know how you think that a single word fanfic is long-share your secrets with the world, huehue. Just teasing, I've reuploaded it.**

**KHGiggle: Thanks for that, the Guest review was pretty rude. And not a mistake, but yeah, I didn't want to do that, but now the real thing's up...enjoy! :)**

**Guest: uh, um, no. I'm not a troll. And this is a oneshot, says in the intro...but yeah, my mistake. **

**ArizunoShojo: I hope you've read the A/N. If not, that's quite all right. Thank you for dropping the review :)**

**Guest 2: Yeah, it has been overused, but it wasn't as overused when I was writing it. No shit indeed. And, uh, killing myself, I'll pass. The stories I have done can be considered as unusual (?) so feel free to check them out.**

**Herbwing: Thank you! :)**

**kitkat1003: Thanks a lot :)**

**Guest: smh at which point? :/**

**Annomynous: Thank you for thinking that my writing is beautiful :)**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own anything except the writing. Reviews are still appreciated!**

* * *

Monster

**CHICA**

She cries out in anguish as she sees him.

His gaunt, ragged stature.

He's not her beloved pirate anymore. He's changed. Into something else.

A monster.

As she sees the crowd surge forward, Freddy is shoved next to her. They both watch as the crowd runs from the Show Stage. Some people run at the little heap that used to be a cheering little boy they all loved, as Bonnie joins them.

As she reaches for him, for her pirate, she cries out, he does the same-but their moment is ruined by Foxy being violently jerked back, and they only manage to touch a bit of feathers and fur before he is yanked away, and this upsets her more.

As he's dragged away, he desperately mouths a 'I love you, lass. I'm sorry.'  
This makes her even more sad, and she whispers a 'I love you too.'

As he's carried away, the little burst of happiness leaves her, and her gaze fixates on little Mikey.

As she watches, unable to help, she sees everything that's happened in all his visits flash in her field of vision.

The wonder shining in his eyes as he sees the pizzeria for the first time. Meeting Foxy-she was so proud of him. As the seconds flew past, she saw as the little boy cheered and clapped enthusiastically at all his performances, was always first on stage, sang loudest to his pirate songs, dressed up in full pirate attire, came back week after week until he got the Foxy plush the Marionette gave out, never got sick of Freddy and Bonnie's music, never got bored of her pizzas, and above all, never got tired of Foxy's patchy rendition of 'You Are A Pirate!'.  
Little Michael Schmidt was top on the list of frequent visitors.

And now...what had happened?  
What had her love done?

**FREDDY**

He was snatched away as the cries of the crowd overwhelmed his senses. The technicians handled him roughly, shoving him into a cabinet next to Chica. He could see her drooping, crying out for him.  
He tried to roar at her to keep quiet, but grief quickly overwhelmed him. As the scene unfolded, he noticed his bow tie had disappeared. His servos swivelled frantically for his lost piece of uniform, but could not locate it.

Looking at the little boy, curled up in a heap, his Foxy shirt stained red from his terrible, terrible wounds. He could see Jeremy, the boy taking the day shift, stabbing numbers on his cell phone, and talking soothingly to the boy. A pair of parents, crouched over him. A paramedic, pounding the little child's chest, her face streaked with sweat, brimming with determination. A loud, sharp sound alien to his servos seared his ears, and red and blue lights swam in front of his vision.

He could see the little boy-his software identified who he was, and filled Freddy with all the information about him, flooding him with a sense of true dread.

Little Mike Schmidt. First on the frequent guest list. Always came to the pizzeria once a week, usually on Sundays, wearing full pirate attire, including the Foxy shirt they sold for 19.87 dollars. His favourite animatronic was Foxy. His recent purchases were 200 prize tickets. His recent exchanges at the Prize Corner were for a Foxy plush, for 250 tickets, and a Chica plush, also for 250 tickets. His most frequently ordered pizza was the Seafood Supremo. His last notable incident was with Violet-

He cut it off. This was not the time to think about little Mikey's favourite pizzas or purchases-it was the time to try to get them and his pizzeria out of the mess that his friend had gotten them all in.  
As a few more screams and footsteps attracted his ears, he could hear Bonnie being bundled into the closet with him and Chica.

As Foxy was dragged past him, they made eye contact, and he gave him a compelling stare, challenging the fox and peppering him with questions, expecting to glean a defiant glare from the pirate, but all he got was a 'I'm sorry.'

What happened, exactly? Was it an accident-or was Foxy truly a monster?

**BONNIE**

She was shocked.  
Really, really shocked-to the core of her programming.  
One minute before, she had been playing in the background with Freddy, happily strumming her red guitar, listening to Foxy and Chica sing.

And now?

She was being bundled into a closet-because what?  
She knew that sometime during the performance, something had gone terribly wrong.  
As she looked at her field of vision, she could see Freddy and Chica in the closet with her.

Where was Foxy?

Then it dawned on her.

Was he the one that hurt little Mikey?

Was he the one that had hurt him so badly, like a monster?

She could see Mikey slumped on the floor...blood pouring out of his head. A paramedic seemed to be successfully staunching the wound and the flow of blood-but Mikey was suffering...it was obvious!

She knew that the pizzeria's reputation would be tarnished after this. A little boy, brutally murdered by an animatronic? That was an awful headline to be stamped on the papers tomorrow morning. A birthday party gone wrong...a pizzeria going down in flames-

That was hardly a good thing, right?

She knew that nobody would want to go near the pizzeria after this...they certainly wouldn't come to the Show Stage or see them!

This made her panic...the simple thought of being decommissioned would herald their hasty demise.

Shoved into a back room, used for spare parts.  
Or abandoned, used for scrap metal.  
Or just left alone, to decay?  
Disconnected from the world, and the children she loved. Maybe never to see her beloved Freddy again-that tore at her heart.

As she made eye contact with Foxy, who was being handled roughly, she couldn't feel a pang of grief for the pirate fox-her eyes said it all...and his too.  
"I'm sorry."

Why had Foxy done it? Did he foresee he would bring the pizzeria down if he did-or was it a plain accident?

**FOXY**

"Monster. Monster. You're a monster. You murdered your biggest fan. You murdered him.  
Yer' nothing more than a murderer, Foxy." the voice inside his head taunted him, riling him up.  
"Shut up!"  
The snarl belonged to him-as he was dragged away, from the body of little Mikey.  
The screams flooded his hearing, and a red haze filled his peripheral vision, which slowly faded away, until he was left alone, with his guilt searing in every sensation.

What had he done? What he had done...a monster was only capable of.  
Yer' nothing but a monster.  
And now, as he was roughly shoved against the wall, he knew what he had done.

Swivelling his head feebly, accompanied by a few creaks and groans, he could see his friends.

His lass, his beautiful lass, was trying to reach out for him, but they had partly restrained her.  
He yowled and tried to reach her also, but he was even more violently restrained, and they could only brush feathers and fur before he was carted away, but he managed to mouth a desperate 'I love you, lass. I'm sorry.'  
His entire body relaxed for a blissful moment as she whispered an 'I love you' back. But that moment quickly subsided when he managed to make eye contact with Freddy and Bonnie.  
Freddy's eyes said it all.  
"Why did you do it? Do you know what you've done? What the consequences are?"  
Bonnie's were full of care and pity, but confusion.  
"What happened? Are you okay? Hopefully your punishment won't hurt us all-especially you... We're all here for you, Foxy...no matter what happened out there."  
He could only say he was sorry with his eyes.

This makes his fur sear with more guilt than ever, to know his friends still care for him.

As he was roughly scrubbed over with a coarse cloth, which triggered his pain instincts even more, he flinches and starts growling, which makes one of the technicians snort, for some reason-he didn't know.

"No wonder they're deactivating this one-he's a useless piece of crap."

_Am I? _he wondered.

"Ugh, all this blood. This guy's a mess."

He fidgeted uncomfortably.

_What have I become?_

"Okay, he's squirming. We should close up shop."

"Right, right."

As the technicians put Foxy into limited free-roam, he held onto one little piece of happiness he could conjure.

The happy days when Mikey would visit, and they would sing pirate songs and dance happily, laughing merrily and clapping to the beat.

"_**I'm sorry, Mikey…Please, forgive me."**_

And in his last waking moments, he could hear two voices.

One was cruel and taunting.

"Whatever you say, Foxy the Pirate, you've murdered the foolish child. He'll hate you forever."

Another one was more soothing, and belonged to his friends, all combined, but he heard her loudest of all.

"Mikey will come back here-one day, and he'll tell you that he will forgive you one day, Foxy. We're here for you!"

**EPOLIGUE **

As Michael Schmidt was pinned against the floor, he couldn't really do anything.

Foxy the Pirate crouched over him, growling and snapping his jaws, eyes pitch black with a dot of white in them, ready to deliver a bite to his head, killing him forever.

He thought about his girlfriend, everything that's gone wrong for him, and the little things that have gone right for him.

Doll.

Getting a job.

Finding friends like Chris and maybe the Phone Guy.

Peppercorn, their stupid and lazy pug which he, well, secretly adored.

Surviving for this long.

And suddenly, he remembered his youth.

This all was familiar to him.

He'd been bitten by his favourite animatronic before.

As Foxy gets closer and closer, he decides to tell him one more thing.

"_**I'm sorry, Captain…"**_

_I forgive you._

**CRUNCH-**

ring, ring-

ring, ri-

"H-Hello?"  
"A-Are you Miss Doll?"  
"Y-Yes?"

"There's been an incident at work…concerning your Mike Schmidt."

"A-An accident?!"

As the pregnant woman falls to the ground, clutching her stomach, her pug comes rushing up to her, and they both hold each other.

As Foxy dithers, on top of Mike's bloody, dismembered head, his pupils return back to the normal amber they usually are.

As the little ghost who's he's possessed by floats away, unscathed, he's left with the deepest emotional scars.

Not even she can heal.

As the days pass on, and the quest to murder night guards continue, he sits behind his star studded curtains, wallowing in grief and bleeding from the inside, not even his friends can staunch the bleeding.

Unlike the paramedic that had saved Mikey's life that day.

But this time-she couldn't save him.

He knows he's become a monster.

And it was no one's fault but his.

As he slowly decays in Pirate's Cove, there is one revelation.

He saw a ghost girl inside Mike-she must have known his last words, the ones he spoke before he killed him.

So he finds her-curled up in a vent, covering her tiny eyes.

"F-Faith, lass."

The bitterness in her voice is so sharp.

"You killed him."

"…"

"You KILLED HIM!" she shouts, and she flies at him, as he recoils.

"I didn't want to!"

"I know." She whispers.

"I know." She sobs, her face crumpling.

"I…I just…it hurts so much, and Violet's not around-I'm sorry, Foxy."

"Please, lass-what did Mikey say to me?"

Her face straightens, and her eyes turn black.

Mike's voice is coming out of her mouth.

"_**I'm sorry, Captain…"**_

_I forgive you._

His face clouds with tears, and he knows no more.

_**Thank you, Mikey.**_

**FIN**


End file.
